Not another normal day
by cullen.belikov.vladescu
Summary: ONESHOT This day started out like any other for college student Bella. However a chance encounter with a man in a suit and a dangerous few seconds lead to something Bella never knew she wanted.


The thud that echoed through the apartment was the indicator to my best friend that I was awake for the day and that my mandatory morning cup of coffee was soon needed. The thud being me falling over from the slippery timber floorboards that cover our apartment.

Clambering back up to my full height wasn't an easy thing to do when one is as vertically challenged as myself. Tripping over my own feet or thin air was something that I had grown accustomed to from a young age and although I had assurance from my mother for the last nineteen years, I have yet to 'grow out' of my clumsiness.

Somehow managing the miracle of walking into the kitchen without falling over again, I cautiously make my way over to the bright red Nespresso machine in the corner. My most prized possession in the kitchen, once again delivering me a steaming hot cup of goodness that will no doubt wake me up and put me in a better mood. Needless to say not having my morning coffee does not end well for anyone.

"Morning Bella! How did you sleep through those construction noises!?"

It's only after the first sip of coffee that I can muster up the energy to generate a response.

"Hey, wasn't too bad. Although you know me, I can sleep through a storm and not move. How long have you been up?"

"Not long, only for a few hours."

 _Yeah no worries. It's only eight o'clock in the morning. So you know, she's only been up since five in the morning! Ugh! How she's functioning on so little sleep is beyond me._

It's seriously alarming how good she looks for having so little sleep. Rosalie is stunning, the envy of every female. 5 ft 10 inch tall, long legs, brown eyes and a killer smile. Not to mention a flexible, taut, tanned and toned body all thanks to her countless hours of dedication to yoga. Dressed in a navy blue wrap dress that ends just above her knees and a pair of nude stiletto heels makes her that much more gorgeous and makes me feels that much worse in comparison. Standing at 5 ft 7 inches with curves, pale skin, brown hair, blue eyes and dressed in pink cupcake pyjama bottoms and an oversized jumper it`s not hard to see the difference between us.

Although we agree on just about everything Rosalie and I couldn't have more different views on how to survive college. She's working casually at a law office in the hopes that it leads to an intern-ship and then a future job once she finishes her degree. Me on the other hand, I'm more than satisfied to work at a local diner. The owners are a lovely couple and in a short amount of time it has become my refuge, a place away from the dramas of college life and Rosalie's occasional high maintenance tantrum.

"Full day at the office, Soph?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I'm working with Rick the prick and he demands a nine-to-five from everyone in his division." She answers with much distaste.

I've never personally met him but from Rosalie's descriptions I can tell I never want to. He's a classic men are superior, women should be at home, mid-40 year old that seems to belong from an episode of Mad Men. _Ugh!_

"I've got to get going but I'll see you tonight, yeah?" She asks almost already out the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you when I get home I've got the 9:30-6 shift today."

The bathroom. It's the reason we rented this apartment. It's ridiculously large with high gloss white tiles on all walls and matte charcoal tiles on the floor, a two meter long mirror covering one of the walls (the perfect size for both of us to put make-up on and not get in each other's way), a spacious claw foot bath that's perfect for relaxing in and a shower which is so big you can shave your legs and not get cramped!  
 _Talk about accomplishments!_

After a long hot steaming shower it's time to trek back to my bedroom and get my work uniform on. Pushing aside one of the built in wardrobe doors, I manage to shove all of the clothes I no longer wear out of the way and somehow manage to find my work uniform. A cute white button up, capped sleeve tee-shirt with the stores coffee cup logo on the arm, a black skirt which reaches just above my knees and a pair of black flats completes the look. Although I'll have to add the mandatory apron when I get to work.

Quickly putting on my make-up basics using our enormous bathroom mirror, I put a quick coat of mascara on as well as some nude lip gloss. Anything more and it will get wiped off while I'm working. Taking a last look I quickly grab my bag, lock the door and am on the way to work.

The now seemingly ever present sight of construction workers greet me at the door, sidestepping still wet cement and trucks I manage to make it to the intersection and from there it's only a few minutes till I'm at work.

The pungent sent of ground coffee beans assaults me when I first walk into the store, after a year you think I'd get used to it but the smell seems to get stronger every day.

Making my way past the wall booths and bench chairs I make it to the built in bench gate and go to the back room to dump my bag, yelling a quick "Hello" as I go.

Toni and Lee are working today, there the owners of the restaurant and don't normally work the weekdays but apparently there going away this weekend and still wanted to pull their weight at the shop. Hence, why all us staff love them. Literally the world's best bosses.

"Bella, hun we've been a bit busy today so can you do the table orders. Lee and I'll do the food and drink prep."

"Yeah no worries."

The store is filled with the normal regulars for a Friday. There's Dan on the counter seat, he'll be here almost all day. Then there's Morris and Diane an elderly couple that make this one of their weekly outings as well as some of the other regulars that I haven't got to know so well.

After making sure everyone has their fill of coffee for the moment I quickly grab a cloth and give the booth tables a bit of a wipe down so their clean for the next customers.

The jingle of the bell alerts us all to another customer entering the store. A group of three well dressed men, all in suits, and in their mid-to-late twenties walk to the booth that in the furthest corner. The men seem daunting both in tall physical height but also by the way they seem to command respect by the way they carry themselves.

Making a quick escape to the back of the service counter I strike up a conversation with Toni, leaving the men to what seems to be an important conversation by the constant hand gestures.

"Have you ever seen them before Toni?" I ask curiously, having never seen them in the store.

"Can't say I have. Although they are all handsome, go over there girl!"

 _Oh God. My boss is trying to get me to pick up a customer. My dating life has just sunk to a new low._

After what seemed like an appropriate amount of time later and the wild hand gesturing had almost completely vanished leaving nothing but what looked like three old friends catching up.

Making the decision I stand that little bit taller and straighten my shoulder that fraction more before walking as confidently as I could over to them. Trying not to let their imposing height, even when sitting down, get to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella and I'll be serving you today. Were you ready to order?" There. Nice, almost somewhat pleasant service from me at this hour of the morning (which is quite a feat).

After what feels like minutes of the muscular one and the nerdy one looking to the most ridged one, hot guy as I've dubbed him, they suddenly spring into ordering almost as if they were waiting for a queue to start.

"Hamburger with the lot and extra fries with a coke, thanks." from muscle man.

"A Spanish omelet and an Earl Gray if you have it please." Of course from the nerdy but cute looking one. I smile and nod giving the indication we have what he asked for before turning to hot guy.

Swinging around I'm met with piercing green eyes, one of which is peeking out from under his almost red/copper hair that falls across his face. Strong jaw line, angular features and from when he was walking in before a well-built body. All of this only confirms I've chosen the right nickname for him. Hot Guy.

Add in the slight smirk he's giving me right now and _Oh, dear God!_ Just when I thought he couldn't get any better looking.

Clearing my throat, because judging by his smirk I've been appreciating him a little too long, I look at him asking the silent question of "you'll be having…?"

"I'll have the full breakfast, scrambled eggs and a coffee black."

Just like that he goes from hot to not. Egh! Seriously have some manners people. Saying please and thank-you won't kill you!

Forcing a smile I manage a "Yeah, coming right up," before stalking back behind the counter to give Lee, the cook for the day, the orders.

All the while I'm venting under my breath the fact that just because I'm a waitress doesn't mean I'm beneath you. I'm still a human and better yet I'm in charge of your food. Seriously, people have a little common sense, if you want to annoy me that badly do it after the foods brought out!

Sighing I make their drink order, deliver it and then go about doing rounds of the counter offering to give the customers a coffee top-up. Keeping up this routine till Lee shouts out that their food is ready.

Managing the balancing act that is being a waitress, I manage to cross the floor with all three plates on my arms without tripping all the way to their table. Placing their orders down in front of them I get two thank-you's and one silent customer.

Letting out a sigh I make my way back to the counter, so much for a hot guy. In my opinion sure a guy can be hot to look at but if his personality is shit, no amount of good looks in the world can make up for it.

Looking at the clock I notice it's already 11:30 in the morning. _Where did the time go?_

Resuming my cleaning, I go over to the empty table which Toni has just cleared, spraying whatever that's in the bottle and giving it a quick wipe over I hear the bell ring indicating another customer entering the store.

Standing up to greet them I see that it is another three men, all of them giving off the same impression as the other three already in the store although, they give me a bad feeling. Like they're going to be trouble.

Noticing that the three men from before, muscles, nerd and jack ass (formerly known as hot guy), seem to have tensed. This is amplified when the three new comers grab chairs and join their table.

Doing my job, I walk over breaking up what seemed to be a really tense silence. Standing in between the oily haired blonde new comer and jack ass, I take in the other two new comers both of which have brown hair one in a crew cut, the other lets it grow long almost to his chin.

"Hey guys, what can I get for you?" I ask, although this tense silence is really starting to creep me out.

"How about your number or better yet you, sweetheart." the blond to my right states at the same time as he slaps my butt.

Gasping out of shock it takes what feels like nanoseconds for everything to happen. I'm suddenly yanked to my left encased in an arm that is tight, holding me in place. Looking at where the other arm is I'm horrified to find it holding a gun aimed at the oily blonde. Looking around me muscles, nerd and the two brown heads have guns drawn at each other, leaving me undoubtedly in jack asses' arms.

The now silence of the shop leaves no room for mistaking when jack ass almost growls "Do. Not. Touch. Her. You do not touch what is mine."

Although I'm grateful for the whole standing up for me part, I'm struck by what he means as 'mine?'

Deciding that this needs to end I start to squirm drawing the attention to me and am finally able to leave the arms that held me. Standing tall and trying not to run away and cry from my screwed up emotions I manage to say to the oily blonde, "Don't ever do that again."

Turning I mutter a quick and quiet thank-you, the only indication jack ass heard it was a slight nod, before quickly walking almost jogging to behind the counter and to the back room where deep breaths are the only thing to comfort me.

Only minutes later Toni walks out and sits next to me in silence. After a while she tells me to take the week off, go home and relax and that if I need anything to call her, leaving with a hug she quickly disappears back into the front of the store, no doubt asking if the other customers are okay. I'm grateful she didn't ask if I was okay, she knows I'm not. She just tries to help in any way she can and that means more than a question of if I'm okay will ever mean to me.

It not long before I feel eyes on me. Looking from the ground up I find Italian loafers that are polished to military standard, black pants that hug a muscular thigh, a muscular torso wrapped in the finest white cotton button up completed with a black suit jacket and black tie.

Those eyes. It feels as if they pin me to the wall I'm currently leaning against from where I'm sitting on the floor.

Within two strides he has managed to cross the room and somehow mimics the pose I sit in and made it look comfortable, something I'm sure it's not for a man that tall.

Taking my chin between his forefinger and thumb he turns my head towards his, my ocean blue eyes meeting his forest green ones.

"You are mine."

Those are the three words he utters before moving his hand to caress my face and pull me into his chest, almost as if trying to protect me from the world.


End file.
